


Vampires Aren't Cold

by BluealdezValdez14



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, dedicated to my friend, hand lotion, happy birthday you fuck, pfft not like that you perv, radical, seriously read the description or you'll be lost as hell, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluealdezValdez14/pseuds/BluealdezValdez14
Summary: FUN FACT: This fic takes place after chapter 67, and is a what if scenario. Like, what if chapter 68 was still in Baz and Simon's point of view rather than Agatha's.





	Vampires Aren't Cold

Simon 

After we finish off Baz’s dinner, he shoves his plate aside. It’s quiet, and neither of us say anything. I should say something, considering I just declared my love for my, former, enemy.  
It’s cold in Baz’s room, so I slide my feet underneath the bed sheets. I wonder if the cold is being caused by the wraiths. Then I wonder if Baz was serious about the wraiths. He must be joking, right? Though I doubt it, after all, that would probably be the most normal thing that’s happened.  
“Cold, Snow?” Baz asks.  
I nod my head slightly, and he pulls up the blankets. They’re incredibly soft and cozy. “Thanks,” I said. “very comfy.”  
Baz snorts, and shakes his head. “So…” He prompts. For once he’s just might be as lost as I am. Jesus Christ, there really is a first for everything.  
“Are you?” I ask.  
“Am I what?”  
“Cold,” I say. “are you cold?”  
Baz cocks an eyebrow at me, and slightly smirks. Rolling my eyes, I scooted even closer to him, and rest my head on his shoulder. He doesn’t move away, but instead wraps his arms around me. I do the same, and nuzzle my head in his chest. You’d think a dark, foreboding vampire would be chilled to the bone, but in reality Baz was warm. 

Baz 

Crowley, I cannot believe this is happening. It almost seems too good to be true. My heart is racing faster than humanly possible. (Well, I guess I should say vampirely possible.) Snow is practically radiating heat, and it doesn’t help that I’m blushing like crazy. Part of me thought that I could be as confident and suave as I normally am. To be able to pretend like I’ve done it a million times before, and could do it a million more. But I’m just as big of a fool as Snow. It’s the ultimate karma bitch slap, and I really thought I’d never see the day.  
Snow mumbles something, and I can’t quite hear. “Speak up, Snow.”  
“I said, I’m…”  
He’s clearly hesitating, and I don’t know why. I roll my eyes in the most obvious way possible, but then pause. Snow is staring right at me, and looks afraid. He looks like a small child who had their first encounter with the boogeyman; fearful of the unknown. I always wanted him to feel like this, especially when we were kids. I wanted to see this exact look of fear and uncertainty while I would be standing over him in victory. But now… it’s not nearly as satisfying as I had hoped. Damn it.  
“I’m scared, Baz. What if you’re right, and we really are doomed. What if-” Snow is rambling, and I can’t stand it any longer.  
“Simon,” I whisper. “shut up.” He pouts at me, and is about to say something, but I cut him off. “Listen to me. I know you’re scared, and you should be. Who knows what’s going to happen, and whether we’ll be fine or not. I understand, but right now, you need to focus on defeating the Humdrum. Besides, it’s like you said, ‘Better not to think about it.’ Right?”  
“Surprisingly, I’m not feeling all that reassured.” Snow muttered.  
“You know what I mean, Snow.”  
“And you called me Simon before,” He retorts.  
“Not the point.” He’s not making this easy for me, but that isn’t shocking.  
Then Snow, like the brat he is, starts grinning at me. Because I’m weak, and because it’s that infectious, I grin back. His face lights up even more, and he hugs me even tighter.  
“Crowley, Snow. You’re like a puppy.” I’m laughing, and it’s because I’m actually happy. Then he starts laughing too. For one beautiful moment it seems like all our problems are miles away. 

Simon 

Never in a million years did I think something like this would ever happen. The thought never occurred to me. If someone went back in time to tell first year me that i would end up dating my male nemesis, I probably would’ve laughed. I’m still questioning whether I’m gay or not, which kind of pisses Baz off. Isn’t there a name for it or a term? I think it starts with a B? If Penny were here, she might know. Now that I think about it, if I ask she’ll know something's up, I won’t be able to keep it from her any longer. What would Penelope even say? I don’t think she’ll be bothered by the gay part, but rather the fact that it’s Baz. Maybe Pen will be a little more accepting considering all the recent events.  
“Baz?” I whisper.  
“Hm?” He looks at me with one eye open, half expecting me to say something meaningful.  
“I really like this,”  
“Me too,” He answers. And for once he sounds sincere.  
I kiss him gently on the neck, and I can practically feel him smile. I do it again, and roll myself on top of Baz. He doesn’t fight it, and the next thing I know, not only am I on top, but we’re kissing. He closes both of his beautiful gray eyes, and cups my face with his hand. (Even in this position, he looks flawless. Handsome bastard.) His other hand is wrapped around my waist, pressing me even closer. Baz’s hair is like silk, and I comb my fingers through it. 

Baz 

Oh, Crowley. 

Simon 

Baz’s hand feels soft and smooth against my skin. I wonder if he actually uses hand lotion? (Why is that the first question to come to mind?) I pull away from him, and he gives me a puzzled look.  
“Do you use hand lotion?” I ask.  
Baz stares at me in disbelief. “What?” Too late to pretend I didn’t say anything.  
“Do you use hand lotion?” I repeat. He frowns at me, and reaches over to his nightstand. Baz pulls open a drawer, and grabs a bottle of lotion. It’s supposedly lavender scented. Then he throws it at my face.  
“Ack! What the hell was that for?” I’m rubbing my nose, because that’s where the dumb thing hit me.  
“For asking such a stupid question, obviously.” Baz replied. He’s clearly trying not to laugh at me. We gaze at each other for a moment , and then he starts cackling like a maniac.  
“You’re a prat,” I say, but can’t I can’t help but smirk. He’s too busy enjoying my pain, to notice my hand slide down to his leg. I give him a little pinch, and he tenses up and yelps. Suddenly I’m the one giggling.  
Baz sighs irritably. “Damn you, Snow.” He brushes his, perfect, hair out of his face, and looks like a model while doing it too.  
“You said Simon before,” I venture.  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“How would you feel if I always called you Pitch?”  
“I would compliment your manners,” He replied. “and thank whoever taught you.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” 

Baz 

Snow lays on top of me, and holds my hand. We’re both tired, and it’s fairly late. I close my eyes, but before I fall asleep, Snow squeezes my hand.  
“Baz?”  
“Yes?”  
He wavers for a moment, but then murmurs quietly, “I trust you… and I love you.”  
I smile again, and kiss his head softly. “I love you too, Simon.”


End file.
